


Hold Tight | Mitch x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: TWDG Oneshots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Clingy! Mitch, F/M, M/M, Overprotective! Mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Marlon is demanding. You're overwhelmed and tired. Mitch is jealous and clingy.
Relationships: Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running)/You
Series: TWDG Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528157
Kudos: 22





	Hold Tight | Mitch x Reader

You gathered all of your papers in your arms. “So can you have those plans done by tomorrow?” Marlon asked, opening the office door for you. “I mean, I can try but… no promises.” You shrugged, stepping out into the hallway.

“Well, try.” Marlon said, giving you a curt nod. You sighed, nodding. Marlon shut the office door, leaving you alone with your thoughts. You started walking towards your rom, thinking about the previous meeting. Marlon wanted to pull back the safe zone. Again. 

You knew people were gonna be pissed but what could you do? You shrugged to yourself, reaching your dorm room. You swung the door open, dumping your papers on the desk next to the door. 

“Fuck.” You ran your hand through your already messy hair. “Hey.” You jumped, not noticing your boyfriend laying in your bed. He looked mildly concerned, pausing his knife sharpening. You let out another sigh.

“C’mon, Mitch. You’re gonna get shavings all in my bed!” You huffed, marching over to sweep your bed off. “Hey!” He repeated himself, grabbing your wrists. “What’s wrong?” Mitch asked you softly. 

You allowed yourself to be sat down on the bed. “Just…” You hesitated. “Marlon’s been on my case lately. More than normal.” You winced, hating how whiny you sounded. 

Mitch sneered. “I’ll take care of him tomorrow.” “No!” You said quickly. You remembered what happened last time Mitch got in the middle of it. You didn’t want to see him on the night watch for a month again. It got lonely.

Mitch raised an eyebrow at you. “Please.” You begged, feeling a headache coming on. He didn’t look happy but relented. “Come lay down, at least. Ain’t had a moment to ourselves for a minute.” He chuckled, giving you a small grin.

You beamed back at him, face falling when you remember Marlon’s deadline. “I can’t. Marlon needs-” “Marlon needs to shut up!” Mitch snapped, interrupting you. You smiled to yourself. There was your boyfriend you were used to. “He gets to spend more time with my girlfriend than I do!”

You bit your lip, feeling guilt pool in your stomach. “(Y/N).” Mitch brought you back to reality. You looked over. “Come on.” He instructed, tugging on your arm. You sighed, fighting a smile. You really didn’t want to hear Marlon in the morning. 

You let out a squeak as Mitch pulled you down, quickly wrapping his arm around you. “Mitch!” You struggled for a minute, trying to get free. “You shouldn’t have let yourself get distracted.” He shrugged. 

Mitch was considerably stronger than you so all you managed to do was tire yourself out. “Fucking asshole.” You accepted your fate, sinking deeper into your boyfriend’s warmth.


End file.
